


Count on Me [Fanvid]

by periru3



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Gen, friendship!, jam buds!, love!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:03:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periru3/pseuds/periru3
Summary: Steven and Connie are #friendshipgoals AND #relationshipgoals (someday when they're older)





	Count on Me [Fanvid]




End file.
